Idle Hands Are Jade's Playground
by JadedXO
Summary: Simple concept. Jade, Beck, and Cat a studying and bored. Jade decides to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**_his is my very first story. It's a concept I was looking for to read that I didn't see much of. Im not sure if I want to make it a one time story or build more of a back story. Please let me know what you think. :)_**

Beck x Jade x Cat.

It's a random Thursday night and Beck, Jade, and Cat are in Beck's RV studying. Back and Jade are laying on his bed reading, while Cat, not really studying, is laying on her stomach on the couch watching TV.

Suddenly Jade exclaims, "I'm bored!"  
Throwing down her book.

Beck looks at her and asks, "well what would you like to do my dear?"

Cat suggest they do something that involves pogo sticks and eggs, giggles, then returns to the TV. Jade rolls her eyes then a smirk appears on her face.

Beck notices and says, "oh no. What idea have you come up with Jade?"

"Cat! Get up and come here!" Jade demands

Cat, oblivious to Jade's intentions, skips over to the bed and stands smiling.

"Yeah Jade?" Cat ask.

"Strip for Beck." Jade says.

Beck objects, "what?! Cat you don't have to do that."

Although secretly he likes where this is going. And it makes him love Jade even more for orchestrating one of his biggest fantasies.

"Kay Kay." Cat says as she walks over to Beck's side of the bed and begins to take off her shirt. Beck glances once at Jade who is obviously not bored anymore and focus back on Cat who is topless and making her way to bed.

_**I know it is very, very short. But I just want some feedback of any kind before I continue. I'm a bit... insecure, being that it's my first time writing a story at all. Please and thank you ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat climbs on Beck and straddles him. Beck grabs her waist with his hands and marvels at a giggling cat who has begun to pretend Beck is the mechanical bunny at the Gorilla Club.

"Ahhhhh. Hahaha. Look Jadey, Beck's the mechanical bunny at the Gorilla Club. Wee!" Cat says, enjoying herself tremendously.

Beck is becoming unbearably aroused but is still very hesitant about making a move with his friend Cat, especially with his girlfriend sitting next to him. He places his right hand on the bed. Jade notices her boyfriend's struggle with pleasure and morality and decides to help encourage him.

"Cat, kiss Beck." Jade says, getting up from the bed. She places her iPod on his iHome and flips to her "Sexy Time" playlist. It's filled with classical music, which she loves to fuck to. Nobody, but Beck of courses, knows this about Jade. As Samuel Barber's "Adagio for Strings" blasts in the background, Jade makes her way back to the bed. Most people would find this to be a sad song, but not Jade. She finds it erotic how the instruments are so haunting. How they climax and fall, and climax and fall, similar to sex.

Cat leans in to kiss Beck. Jade grabs Beck's hand, giving him reassurance that this was okay. That she was okay with this situation. In fact, Jade was more than okay with it. She was turned on. She grabs her shirt and takes it off tossing it to the floor, then removes her bra. She grabs Beck's hand and places it on her breast. This removes him from the sexual embrace with Cat. He looks to his girlfriend and smiles; wanting to take her into his arms and do her right then. Jade demands that Cat get up and take the rest of her clothes off. She does. Beck and Jade follow suit. Jade and Beck engage in an passionate, lust driven kiss. The light moans hum across the room.

Jade moves down Beck's body kissing and nipping along the way. She grabs his dick and licks the tip.

"Oh shit." Beck growls. Cat runs her hands thru Beck's hair, grabbing a hand full and tilting his head back slightly. She dances along his lips, giggling slightly and biting his bottom lip.

Jade takes him in her mouth entirely sucking harder and harder. She stops. Licks from his base, up along the side, circling the tip, massaging his balls gently. Beck groans loudly grabbing Cats tit, rubbing the nipple. Pinching. Massaging.

Jade places her self right at the tip, and eases down just… a little and comes back up. "Ooo Jade, don't tease me baby." Beck begs.

"Ah, ah." She teases. "I make the rules. And right now, I want Cat to ride your face."

Cat situates herself over Beck's face. He takes a couple fingers and inserts them into her vag. Giving her the ol' two finger split while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Cat purrs lightly then lowers herself as he removes his fingers. He now pleasures her with his tongue. He sucks her juices wildly.

"Mmmm, Beck!" She says.

Jade starts to ride his dick. She starts slow, hitting every one of her spots. She throws her head back in ecstasy. "Oh Beck. This feels so good!"

Beck is going crazy at this point. He focuses on finishing up Cat. He does. She releases in his mouth and rolls over to the side, reveling in her sexual convulsions. This leaves Jade and Beck to finish. Beck grabs her hips and forces her up and down, up and down, up and down until the both cum together, enthralled in each others fire.

Jade falls to the other side of Beck.

All three of them panting, coming down from the sexual high. Beck looks to his girlfriend and says, "Babe, please he bored more often."

_**hope you guys enjoyed. Read and review please. I have more story ideas. I can't wait to share :) -Jaded 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidy ho! Due to popular demand here is a new chapter of Idle Hands. I intended this be a smutty oneshot butttttt apparently this is the better of my two stories. So I'll work on this one lol. I'll just put a bunch of different smut stories centered around Bade. Read and review please! Tell me if there's anything you'd want to see. :)**

**-JADED xo**

It's a dreadfully slow Wednesday in Sikowitz's class, and he's going on and on about something; nobody is paying attention, and Jade longs for entertainment. Sikowitz wanted boys on one side and girls on the other. He said it was to shake it up a bit and Jade found this to be completely stupid. She looked at Beck who is situated across the room and their eyes meet. She makes a silly face. She only does that with him when she's sure nobody's looking, just so you know. Beck giggles and picks up his phone.

_Text Message Conversation between Beck and Jade:_

_Beck: dying of boredom. Scissor me now…  
Jade: that can be arranged ;)_

Beck looks up and flicks Jade off. Jade smirks

_Jade: please do.  
Jade: black box theatre dressing room. NOW. Wait 5 minutes._

"Hey!" Jade yells at Sikowitz.  
"Yesss Jadey." He replies calmly.  
She scowls. "Never call me that. I'm going to the nurse."  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks.  
"I'm blee-" Jade starts.

"Say no more. Be gone." He says and shoos her out of the room.

Jade quickly makes her way out of the class grabbing her stuff and heads to the dressing room. She knew no one would be in the theatre for this period giving Beck and her some time. She sits on table, legs crossed, waiting for Beck. 7 minutes pass by. She gets anxious. Suddenly he bust in.  
"Sorry babe. I had to convince Sikowitz to let me go see Lane because I-"  
"Shut up and come here ." Jade demands while grabbing Beck's face and kissing him.  
Beck deepens the kiss while trying to close the door, but Jade is pulling him back to the couch that sits on a wall across the room. They reach the couch and Beck switches places with Jade, falls back, and plops down breathing heavy. Beck takes off his jacket and begins to remove his shirt.  
"Strip." He demands her in a very stern voice.  
Only Beck could be the dominant one over Jade. When she allowed him anyway. But nobody else ever has this opportunity.  
Jade slowly removes her shirt and tosses it on his face. When Beck removes it she has her hands behind her back unclasping her bra.

"I know I left my notebook somewhere in this theatre. Ugh! Maybe I should check the dressing room." Tori says clamoring about.  
"Did you find it Tor? I don't see it anywhere." Andre asks.  
"I'm going to check the back. At least we had this whole period off to work on that acting project. We have time to look." Tori replies, walking to the back.  
"Okay. I'll keep looking here." Andre declares.

As Tori walks to the back she mumbles to herself, "man I hope my notebook is back here."  
Tori walks past one of the dressing rooms and peaks in after hearing a noise. She sees Jade on top of Beck moving up and down on top of him shirtless.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." Tori whispers to herself.  
"Mmmm Beck!" Jade moans.  
Tori felt wrong for spying but Tori likes to watch. She feels herself getting hot as she hears the moans dance across the dressing room.  
"Tori you find it?" Andre yells.  
"Shhhhh!" Tori says turning around quickly. "No I didn't find it."  
"What ya looking at in the there?" Andre asks trying to see around Tori.  
"Nothing. Go look in the other room." She says trying to get him to walk away. Andre is trying to look around her but she keeps moving on his line of vision.  
"Is that moaning hear? Move Tori." He demands.  
Tori finally moves and he sees what she's been watching.  
"Nasty little Tori. You like spying on people?" He asks  
"Maybe." She smirks.  
"More than actually doing it?" Andre inquirers.  
Tori's eyes widen as the air changed around her and Andre. They turn back to watch.

Jade is finishing on Beck and turns around. She gets in between his long and balances in his knees. She pokes her ass out and lowers herself onto his tip. Beck growls as he grabs her hips and guides her down slowly. Up and down she moves in a slow motion and Beck loses control.  
"Fuck this." He says in a low husky voice.  
Beck grips Jade tighter and starts slamming her down onto him. The noise of the pounding escalates out of the room.  
Andre feels himself growing larger watching Jade's breast bounce around wildly. Tori who is standing in front of him feels this growth on her backside. She smiles to herself. She's always had a tiny crush on her best friend Andre. He backs his area up a little and coughs to play it off.

Jade feels herself nearing a second finish. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are closed.  
"Oooooh Beck!" She screams as she's coming down.  
She slowly pulls her head down and grinds a little reveling in Beck's sex. And she opens her eyes. She notices Andre and Tori watching and catches there eye. She smirks at them a little. And they run.

Trying to catch his breathe, Beck says, "did I mention how much I love your boredom?"

Read and review pweeeez! ^_^


End file.
